1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a probe device, more particularly to a probe device having first and second probe pins.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional probe device 1 includes a hollow first probe pin 11 disposed in a probe hole 101 of a probe body 100 and having an upper contact portion 111 projecting outwardly from the probe body 100 to contact electrically a test point 300 of a device under test 30, a second probe pin 12 having one end inserted into the first probe pin 11 and the other opposite end having a lower contact portion 121 projecting outwardly from the probe body 100 to contact electrically a receive point 400 of a testing apparatus 40, and a biasing element 13 disposed within the first probe pin 11 and having two opposite ends abutting respectively against the first and second probe pins 11, 12. During testing, through electrical contact between the upper contact portion 111 and the test point 300 and between the lower contact portion 121 and the receive point 400, a signal generated by the device under test 30 is transmitted to an analyzer (not shown) through the probe device 1 for analyzing the signal.
However, when the first or second probe pin 11, 12 is rendered unusable due to wear of the upper or lower contact portion 111, 121 thereof, since one end of the second probe pin 12 is inserted inside the hollow first probe pin 11, as shown in FIG. 1, it is difficult to replace only the first or second probe pin 11, 12. Instead, the entire probe device 1 must be replaced with a new one. This is not only costly and wasteful, but also results in delaying the test operation.